Naruto Run to Akatsuki
by Fajeri no Misaki-kun
Summary: Naruto yg dulu ingin menjadi Hokage. Sekarang mulai membenci warga konoha dan Kyubi, Musang ekor 9 yg ada dalam tubuhnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, Naruto mulai berniat masuk kedalam Organisasi AKATSUKI dan ingin mengeluarkan Kyubi dari tubuhnya.
1. Chapter 1 : Surat Misterius!

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Run to Akatsuki**

Presented by Fajeri no Misaki

Original ideas by Fajeri and Annysa

-oo0oo-

**Chapter I : Surat Misterius!**

_KYUBI'S ROOM_

"Karena diriku memang tak dibutuhkan oleh konoha"

cerca Naruto terhadap kyubi yang ada di dalam penjara segel shikiffujin ciptaan hokage ke 4 'Yondaime Hokage'.

"Memangnya kau punya jasa apa terhadap desa busuk ini, cuih!" Umpat kyubi dengan penuh kedengkiannya.

"Tidak ada sih, tapi aku sudah mulai muak dengan warga konoha. Apalagi sasuke sekarang mulai tak mengakui keberadaan diriku lagi"

"…"

"dan lagi, ini juga karena kau yg menguasaiku waktu aku bertemu den-"

"itu juga karena pada situasi itu kau sedang di ambang batas kemarahanmu sendiri, baka!. Lagi pula, aku juga ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari segel ini!" kata kyubi sambil memotong pembicaraan naruto.

"Baiklah, kyubi! Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari segel ini secepatnya. Aku juga muak denganmu!" jawab naruto sambil meninggalkan 'ruangan penjara' itu.

"Hei, naruto! Aku masih selesai bicara…!" kyubi berteriak ketika kepada naruto yg pada saat itu sudah meninggalkannya. Namun naruto tak menggubris teriakan kyubi yg memekakkan telinganya itu.

_NARUTO's ROOM_

Naruto membuka mata di apartemennya, yg sebelumnya bermeditasi untuk menemuinya(kyubi).

"Ahh, tumben hari ini panas sekali..! Hmm.."

"lebih baik aku mandi pake' air dingin ahh…!" naruto pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi, memutar keran dan mengambil sebongkah es dari frezzer kemudian memasukkan es itu ke bak mandinya(emangnya gitu?).

Tak lama setelah itu, seseorang masuk tanpa ijin dari pintu aprtemennya. Dan tanpa diketahui naruto, seseorang tak dikenal mencari anak baka berambut kuning itu. Hingga dia menemukannya di kamar mandi.

"Hey!, siapa itu?"

"naruto, dimana kau.."

"aku di kamar mandi. Siapa kau? Kemarilah tapi jangan masuk!"

Seketika naruto bingung bercampur kaget ketika sosok itu dating ke tempat naruto mandi.

"Sai? Kenapa kau ke sini? Kenapa kau masuk ke apartemenku tanpa ketuk pintu?"

"…dan kenapa kau langsung masuk? Tadi kan aku cuma bilang jangan masuk!" sambung naruto.

Sai hanya tersenyum. Dan hanya memberikan sesuatu kepada naruto. Berbentuk amplop cokelat berukuran besar.

"Apa ini, sai?" kata naruto sambil menerima amplop itu.

"aku juga tak tahu ini apa. Pemberinya pun orang misterius dari luar desa. Dia bilang, aku harus menyerahkan ke Uzumaki Naruto dan jangan ada yg boleh membacanya termasuk aku, kecuali naruto sendiri karena ini sangat Privasi dan Rahasia. Intinya, Hanya kau saja yg boleh tahu isi surat ini, Naruto" Sai menjelaskan panjang lebar ke naruto.

"Ohh, hey sai.. kau tak keberatan kan kalau aku menyuruhmu keluar dari kamar mandi ini? Acara mandiku masih belum selesai"

"tentu saja tidak, naruto. Sekalian aku mau ke kantor hokage untuk menerima Misi baru dengan kiba"

"Selamat tinggal, naruto!"

"Yah, sama-sama"

'Sai, sejak misi ke desa Oto milik orochimaru kemarin. Tingkah emosimu sudah ada perkembangan' pikir naruto, sejenak naruto kemudian menunjukan senyuman khasnya ke arah yg tadi Sai lewati untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Umm, ngomong-ngomong.. surat itu isinya apa'an yah? Ah, aku baca nanti setelah mandi aja"

Sesudah berpakaian, naruto kembali menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil surat yg tadi Sai berikan kepadanya. Kemudian membawanya ke atas atap apartemen dan sambil duduk melihat patung para hokage serta menikmati semilir angin, Naruto mulai membuka isinya:

Naruto Uzumaki, aku tahu dan mengerti permasalahan yang kau hadapi. Dan sekali lagi aku bertanya, Apakah kau ingin mengeluarkan kyubi dari tubuhmu? Dan ingin membalas sikap warga Konoha terhadapmu?

Maka daripada itu, bergabung dan masuklah ke dalam Kelompok kami. Yaitu, AKATSUKI.

Aku tahu, kau masih menaruh dendam terhadap Kami yg sudah menyakiti dan sebenarnya telah menghabisi temanmu, Sabaku no Garra. Tapi pikirkanlah baik-baik dan matang. Jika kau setuju untuk ingin bergabung dengan Akatsuki, temui salah satu dari kami di Tempat yg letaknya 'di arah jam 11, 4 kilometer dari Konoha' paling lambat pada malam hari ini pukul 08:00.

"Pain"

To Be Continued….

**Nah, teman2.. gimana cerita saya yang tadi? Menarik kah? Jelek kah? Atau GaJe kah? Hanya tuhan yang maha tahu.. Urusan Updated, saya masih nunggu minimal 5 orang yg mau Review tulisanku inie.. Tinggal waktunya,, Review… Review… Review… Review… Review… Review… Review… Review… !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sebuah Keputusan!

**Baca dan Jawab Review dari Para Reader's:**

**Louisia vi Duivel à **Tenang, naruto gak akan di bunuh kok.. Lanjutannya masih dirahasiakan..

**DarkBlueGirl à **Nih, sesuai permintaan kamu. Aku bikin fic ini sambil bergadang lho.. dan terimakasih atas pujiannya, aku akan tingkatkan "Wow_nya".. ^_^

**Namikaze Uchiha** à Ok…

**Hitomi No Azure à **Ya, saya juga gak nemu-nemu'in fic yg kayak gitu. Maka daripada itu, aku bikin aja..

**xKirakun à **Namanya juga anak Newbie + Masih gak punya waktu. Beda ama sekarang, sekarang aku udah punya waktu cukup buat bikin lagi…

**Raito kunazawa à **Aku hanya bisa bikin fic yg agak humor aja. Tapi aku harus usaha lagi biar gak terlhat GeJe..

**Skyespahtom à **PM?Ok bang.. jadi haya kerapiannya aja yah? Namanya juga Newbie Bang..

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Run to Akatsuki**

Presented by Fajeri no Misaki

Original ideas by Fajeri and Annysa

-oo0oo-

**Chapter 2 : Sebuah Keputusan!**

**Cerita Sebelumnya:**

Naruto Uzumaki, aku tahu dan mengerti permasalahan yang kau hadapi. Dan sekali lagi aku bertanya, Apakah kau ingin mengeluarkan kyubi dari tubuhmu? Dan ingin membalas sikap warga Konoha terhadapmu?

Maka daripada itu, bergabung dan masuklah ke dalam Kelompok kami. Yaitu, AKATSUKI.

Aku tahu, kau masih menaruh dendam terhadap Kami yg sudah menyakiti dan sebenarnya telah menghabisi temanmu, Sabaku no Garra. Tapi pikirkanlah baik-baik dan matang. Jika kau setuju untuk ingin bergabung dengan Akatsuki, temui salah satu dari kami di Tempat yg letaknya 'di arah jam 11, 4 kilometer dari Konoha' paling lambat pada malam hari ini pukul 08:00.

"Pain"

**The Next Story:**

Serentak naruto kaget melihat isi surat itu..

"Ba-bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau aku pu-punya keadaan seperti ini? Pasti ada yg memata-matai aku. Tapi siapa yg beraninya melakukan ini padaku! A-atau mungkin, si Itachi Brengsek itu?! Dia kan punya mata Mangenkyo, pasti dengan mudahnya dia membaca pikiranku dari kejauhan"

"…"

"Hey naruto!, katamu kau ingin mengeluarkan aku dari penjara yg sempit ini? Mana janjimu, naruto! Sudahlah, setujui sajalah naruto. Lagipula kau akan terbebas dariku! Ya kan?" Kata kyubi yg tiba-tiba memecah suasana.

"Apakah kau mau dihisap dengan cara menakutkan itu, hah?"

"Yah, ini hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup kan Naruto?!"

"… lagipula seluruh anggota Klan Uzumaki tidak pernah mati ketika sesuatu yg disegel didalam tubuhnya dilepaskan, Begitu juga Seseorang kunoichi dari klan Uzumaki dari konoha" sambung kyubi dengan senyuman yg mencurigakan.

"Ehh? Kunoichi klan uzumaki!? Siapa yg kau maksud?"

"…dan apakah betul kalau klan uzumaki mempuyai kelebihan seperti itu?"

Kyubi pun tersentak kaget ketika dia keceplosan berbicara tentang rahasia klan uzumaki dan ibunya naruto. Kyubi segera mencari akal untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi.

"Hey, Kapan kau ingin mengeluarkanku dari tempat yg busuk ini? Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menghirup udara bersih"

"Memangnya disini udaranya sekotor apa, hah?!" Naruto dengan pikiran bodohnya pun melupakan pertanyaan penting yg tadi diberikan kepada kyubi.

Kyubi hanya menjawab emosi Naruto dengan senyuman kosong.

Tidak terasa, perdebatan mereka terus berlangsung sampai sore Hari…

"Sudahlah naruto, aku ingin tidur saja. Sampai jumpa.. hoam..! zzzzzz…." Rasa kantuk yg hebat, menyebabkan kyubi cepat tertidur pulas. (kyubi juga gak mau kalah sama authornya..)

"argh! Dasar tukang tidur!" jerit naruto yg kesal karena ditinggal tidur oleh kyubi.

_DI ATAS ATAP APARTEMEN Naruto_

Kemudian naruto bangun, setelah sekian lama bermeditasi dengan posisi duduk bersila sambil memejamkan mata ke bawah.

Tapi, entah mengapa hati kecil naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus segera mengeluarkan kyubi dari tubuhnya dan membalas semua perbuatan warga konoha terhadap apa yg telah dilakukan mereka kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto teringat akan perkataan Sasuke ketika bertarung di lembah kematian 3 tahun yg lalu. "Kebencian akan membuat diriku jadi bertambah Kuat". Yah!, naruto ingin kekuatan lebih untuk membalaskan atas perbuatan warga konoha. Itu juga sama seperti sasuke yg ingin memiliki kekuatan yg lebih besar untuk membalaskan dendam klannya terhadap Itachi.

Akhirnya, Naruto membuat suatu keputusan di dalam lubuk hatinya:

'Aku!, Uzumaki naruto. Akan membalaskan seluruh perbuatan warga konoha yg telah mengucilkanku sejak aku kecil. Dan juga akan akan mengeluarkan Kyubi, Siluman ekor 9 yg berada dalam tubuhku dengan jalan apapun. Serta membuang cita-citaku sebagai Hokage!'

"AKU AKAN BERGABUNG DENGAN KALIAN SEMUA, AKATSUKI..!"

Setelah itu, naruto dengan cita-cita barunya itu segera berkemas dan pergi pada malam hari tepat pukul 07:00. Dia pergi dari apartemen untuk terakhir kalinya dengan hanya meninggalkan kalung pemberian dari Tsunade, Godaime Hokage di atas tempat tidur yg sudah tertata. Untuk pertama kalinya, naruto merapikan seluruh kamarnya dengan sangat rapi (Dan juga terakhir kalinya di Konoha).

"Selamat tinggal Konoha, aku tak akan bisa membalas perbuatan kalian selama ini"

"...Tapi aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan menghilangkan jejak keberadaanku di sini, Hahahahaa!"

"Dan suatu saat aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua..."

Dia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan hati yg sudah berubah, KEGELAPAN dan tanpa Cahaya...

Naruto segera pergi memakai jubah orange serta menutup bagian hidung dan mulutnya dengan menggunakan masker hitam seperti yg biasanya dipakai oleh Kakashi.

"Tap.." "Tap.." "Tap.." "Tap..."

Ketika naruto berjalan menuju gerbang konoha, yaitu batas terakhir dari Desa itu. sepasang mata Lavender melihatnya dari belakang. Tak lain ialah HINATA HYUUGA.

"Siapa dia? Dan kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang ketika aku melihatnya? Padahal aku hanya dalam kondisi seperti ini ketika setiap kali aku melihat Naruto-kun"

Sebenarnya, naruto sudah tahu kalau dia sedang awasi seseorang yg dikenalnya. Tapi Karena khawatir akan di ikuti terus dan takut terbongkar akan maksud kepergiannya dari konoha, Naruto hanya mengangkat tangannya seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengikutinya lagi. Dan memalingkan wajahnya yg sudah tertutup masker hitam itu ke arah Hinata. Naruto hanya menunjukkan pandangan Kosong terhadap Hinata..

Bertapa kagetnya hinata. Ketika sosok yg tak dikenalnya itu memakai Hitai-ate(ikat kepala) Konoha dengan coretan Horizontal dari kunai. Dan dengan segera, hinata sudah mengaktifkannya Byakugannya untuk menyerang sosok misterius itu. Tapi, entah mengapa? Dia kehilangan keseimbangan untuk berdiri dan pada akhirnya Pingsan..

Tidak seperti sasuke yg dahulu memindakan sakura ke tempat yg layak, naruto malah meninggalkan hinata yg tergeletak pingsan di jalan yg dingin.

'Aku tidak boleh menangis hanya karena hinata, ini adalah kemauanku sendiri' batin naruto yg sudah mulai melompat-lompat dari atas pohon untuk bertemu dengan anggota akatsuki sambil mengusap air mata di tiap pipi kanan dan kirinya.

"Wush..." "Tap,," "Wuush...!" bunyi Kaki naruto ketika dia sedang melompat antara dahan-dahan yg sangat tinggi..

Sekitar pukul 08:30malam, Naruto mulai melihat 3 orang yg memakai jubah hitam bermotifkan Awan merah. Yah!, itulah Akatsuki.

Mereka adalah Deidara, Itachi Uchiha dan Kisame Hoshigaki. Pain sudah memikirkan bahwa masalah yg berat akan terjadi ketika naruto dibawa akatsuki ke Markas rahasia.

'Tap...'

"Maaf aku datang terlambat!" Kata naruto ketika baru saja datang ke tempat yg sudah dijanjikan sebelumnya.

"Naruto, Tanggalkan dan buang jubah Orange milikmu itu dan Pakai jubah baru mu ini" jawab Kisame sambil menyerahkan Jubah hitam khas Akatsuki.

"Oosh! Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Naruto pun mengganti Jubah orange kesayanganya itu dengan Jubah Hitam bermotifkan Awan Merah yg diberikan Kisame.

"Wah, Cocok sekali dengan ukuran tubuhku..!"

"Hah!, Tak usah basa-basi lagi. Naruto Uzumaki!, Ayo kita ke markas, kau sudah ditunggu oleh Pimpinan, Hmm… (Yg di maksud adalah Pain)" bentak Deidara yg dari tadi sudah sekian lama menunggu naruto yg terlambat.

Pandangan Naruto langsung menjadi Serius, "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi..."

Seketika angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan hijau. Salah satu dari dedaunan itu ditangkap oleh Naruto dan dengan elemen angin, Merobek daun itu hanya dengan sekali genggaman. Melambangkan Penghianatan Naruto terhadap Konoha Dimulai..! Dan kini Naruto telah merubah status Ninjanya dari Genin menjadi Nukenin Kelas-S…!

**Gimana perkembangan Fic ini di Chapter Kedua? Apa masih Gaje kah? Atau Menarikkah?**

**Lumayanlah, setelah 2 hari gak update dan pada akhirnya ada waktu juga Hehhehehee..**

**Bocoran Chapter Selanjutnya: Konoha heboh mendengar berita bahwa Naruto Menghilang.. salah satu dari mereka ada yg berpendapat bahwa Naruto pergi ke Akatsuki.. Bagaimana reaksi dari Team 7, Tsunade, Hinata dan Jiraya-Sensei? Jawabannya hanya ada Di chapter selanjutnya, Tunggu saja Update Berikutnya…. Paling lambat 1 minggu lagi..**

**Kini, Tiba Waktunya! Review… Review… Review… Review… Review… Review… Review…!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Team Konoha Bergerak!

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Run to Akatsuki**

Presented by Fajeri no Misaki

Original ideas by Fajeri and Annysa

-oo0oo-

**Chapter 3 : Team Konoha Bergerak!**

Di jalan setapak yg kecil, terlihat 2 orang pemuda berjalan dengan santainya untuk menuju desa Konoha. Mereka adalah sahabat karib sejak kecil dan ayah mereka berdua juga bersahabat. Dialah Shikamaru Nara dan Chouji Akimichi..

"Wah! Akhirnya misi kita selesai juga. Aku juga tidak sabar ingin segera ke Yakiniku-Q dan makan sepuasnya" sesorang yg bertubuh gendut dari klan Akimichi tersenyum riang sambil memikirkan Tempat makan yg akan singgahi ketika telah tiba di konoha.

"ahh, makanan saja yg kau tahu! Setelah misi dari perbatasan desa 'Ame' ini selesai, kita masih akan tugaskan ke Desa 'Suna' untuk memata-matai para pemberontak disana" Jawab pemuda Nara sambil memandang langit biru yg hampir tak ada awan menutupi.

Mereka berdua terlihat asyik ngobrol satu sama lain. Terkadang mereka tertawa, mengejek dan bahkan mereka adu suit ala jepang dengan taruhan uang 1 ryo..

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara memecahkan keasyikan mereka berdua. Mereka segera mencari sumber suara tersebut, dan melihat 4 orang melompat menuju ke berlawanan arah. Dan sepertinya mereka dari arah Konoha.

_'wush…' 'tap' 'wuusshhh…!'_

Suara langkah kaki naruto, deidara, itachi dan kisame yg agak samar-samar ternyata terdengar juga oleh Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Hey Shikamaru, lihat disana..! dari jubah yg mereka kenakan, sepertinya mereka dari Akatsuki"

"Kau betul Chouji.. Sepertinya, mereka dari arah Konoha. Karena jarak antara disini dan Konoha tergolong sudah dekat. Pasti ada sesuatu dengan Konoha. Ayo kita segera ke konoha!"

"…Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya di antara mereka ada Seseorang yg sangat kita kenal" sambung Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Siapa?!"

"Sepertinya itu Naruto, Tapi aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Untuk memastikannya, aku akan memata-matai mereka. Jika dia memang benar-benar Naruto, aku akan menghadang Mereka. Chouji..!, Pergilah ke Konoha untuk melaporkan semua ini ke Putri Tsunade!"

"Apa kau benar kalau itu adalah Naruto? Jangan bercanda kau Shika-"

"SUDAHLAH! JANGAN BANYAK BICARA..! CEPATLAH KAU KE KONOHA!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hati-hatilah Shikamaru..!" Chouji pun segera berlari kearah konoha.

_Mansion Hyuuga_

(Dalam mimpi Hinata)"Naruto-kun..Naruto-kun…"

Hinata yg kemarin pingsan dan tergeletak di jalan akhirnya membuka matanya. Ketika dia terbangun, dia ternyata sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Fiuh, ternyata hanya mimpi…"kemudian, rasa lega hinata berubah menjadi Kegelisahan.

"kenapa sekarang aku merasa tidak tenang?"

Kemudian pintu kamar Hinata terbuka..

"Ahh, akhirnya hinata-sama sadar juga" Neji merasa lega ketika datang sambil membawakan hinata Secangkir teh.

"Umm… Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kemarin Hinata-sama pingsan di jalanan?"

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika Neji mengatakan masalah itu.

'ternyata itu bukan mimpi..'

"Hey, kenapa Hinata-sama kaget. Anda sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Ehh..!?, tidak ada apa-apa kok…"

"Hinata-sama, anda belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi"

"Umm…" Hinata bingung harus berbicara apa.

"Atau mungkin karena Ninja Misterius yg berkeliaran kemarin malam telah menyerang anda?" Sambil memberikan teh yg sudah mulai mendingin kepada hinata.

"Eh? Maksud Nii-san, Ninja Misterius yg memakai hitai-ate konoha? Kemana dia sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi ninja misterius itu hebat juga, bisa mengelabui Pasukan penjaga"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Masalah itu, aku juga tidak tahu.. Tapi kata salah satu saksi mata, dia menggunakan bunshin untuk menyerang para pasukan Penjaga"

"Bunshin?" Hinata setengah tak percaya terhadap apa yg dikatakan Neji.

_Ruangan Hokage_

"Hmm.. Jadi benar apa yg dikatakan Para pasukan penjaga?" Kata Tsunade sambil memperhatikan konoha dari kaca jendela. Dibelakangnya sudah ada Shizune, Ninja dari ANBU, dan Jiraya. (Dasar tsunade, tidak menghormati para tamu yg ada dibelakangnya..)

"Kami masih belum bisa untuk memastikannya, tapi aku yakin itu pasti dia" Ninja ANBU menjelaskannya pada Godaime Hokage.

"Jangan kau anggap remeh. Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya!" Kata jiraiya

"Kalau begitu, cepat cari dia di Apartemennya!" Tsunade pun segera menyuruh ANBU kepercayaannya itu"

"…Aku tak mau kejadian seperti Dan-sama serta Nawaki-kun juga terjadi padanya!"

"Baik, Putri Tsunade.." Segera Ninja ANBU itu lenyap dari hadapan Tsunade.

Shizune kemudian mendekat. " Tenanglah Tsunade-sama, Mungkin benar apa yg dikatakan Tuan Jiraya"

"Hmm!" Jiraya pun Mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Pintu ruangan Hokage Hancur dipukul oleh Pemuda bertubuh gendut dari Akimichi.

"Hey!, Kalau ingin masuk yang sopan sedi-" perkataan Jiraya kemudian dipotong oleh Pemuda Akimichi itu.

"Aku dan Shikamaru tadi bertemu dengan 4 anggota Akatsuki…!" kata Chouji sambil mengatur nafas karena dari tadi terus berlari hingga ke Kediaman Hokage.

"Terus?" jawab Tsunade dengan nada tidak tertarik.

Chouji kemudian melanjutkan pejelasannya, "Sepertinya, salah satu dari mereka adalah Naruto!"

"APA KATAMU?! YG BENAR SAJA KALAU BICARA?"

"Aku tidak bohong! Sekarang Shikamaru sedang mengikuti dan memata-matai mereka untuk memastikan kalau itu adalah Naruto"

"Ternyata betul apa yg dikatakan oleh Para pasukan Penjaga.."

"Hey! Tenanglah Tsunade, kita tunggu dulu hasil dari Ninja ANBU" Kata Jiraya yg berusaha menenangkan suasana.

Dan tak lama detik berselang, Ninja ANBU datang dengan membawa 'NARUTO'. Semua melirik ke arah Naruto dengan penuh tanda-tanya. Kecuali Tsunade yg tampaknya mulai tenang ketika melihat Naruto datang..

"Hmm.. Gomen Naruto, semua orang mencurigaimu.." kata Tsunade dengan senyuman lega.

"Ahh, tak apa-apa kok, Tsunade-bachan.. Memangnya ada apa ya? Kok kalian semua memanggilku? Aku jadi tidak mengerti, Dattebayo!" Kata Naruto sambil memamerkan Senyuman Khasnya ke arah Tsunade.

"K-ke-kenapa k-kau ada disini? Jadi apa yg dihadapi Shikamaru sekarang" Gugup Chouji ketika tahu Naruto ada di depannya.

'Hmm, aku sekarang sudah tahu..' pikir Jiraya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Apa?! Apa yg Shikamaru lakukan sekarang in-" _'duakk…'_ "Aarghh…!"

_'Poofff….!'_

Jiraya memukul bagian kepala Naruto dengan sekeras-kerasnya dan Kemudian Naruto menghilang dengan kepulan asap. Ternyata Dia adalah 'BUNSHIN' Naruto.

"Bunshin? Ternyata memang benar, Naruto telah pergi" raut wajah seorang Godaime Hokage kemudian berubah menjadi lesu.

"Seperti yg aku duga, Naruto yg asli dengan bunshinnya memang terlihat sama tapi sebenarnya mereka berbeda, Bunshin naruto terlihat lebih pucat daripada dengan yg asli.."

"Jangan lupa, aku pernah bersama dia selama 3 tahun" sambung Jiraya. (Dasar tukang pamer!)

Suasana kembali hening… Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka. Melihat semua itu, Ninja ANBU yg tadi mengantar 'bunshin' Naruto berbicara sesuatu..

"Godaime Hokage, aku tadi melihat-lihat seluruh ruangan di Apartemen Naruto dan menemukan Sebuah kalung dan Sebuah Amplop Cokelat. Tapi aku tak membaca isinya.

Tsunade menerima Surat itu dan membaca isinya.

"I-ini tidak mungkin…!" Tsunade kaget melihat isi dari surat tersebut.

"Segera panggil Kakashi, Guy dan Seluruh anggota Team 7, Sekarang!"

"Baik!" Ninja ANBU mulai melakukan kontak teleportasi suara yg hanya bisa didengar oleh Kakashi, Guy dan anggota Team 7(Sakura dan Sai). Bisa ditebak kalau Ninja yg satu ini berasal dari klan Yamanaka.

"Kakashi, Guy, Sakura Haruno dan Sai.. Atas nama Godaime Hokage, Kalian aku panggil ke Kantor Hokage sekarang juga.."

Tidak berapa lama, Guy dan Sakura datang. Di ikuti oleh Sai..

"Ada apa kami dipanggil disini, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Sakura yg sudah penasaran akan maksud pemanggilannya.

"Tunggu lah Kakashi sebentar lagi" jawab Tsunade dengan raut muka yg sedih.

"Baiklah"

15 menit kemudian, Kakashi datang..

"Hey, apakah aku datang te-"

"TELLAATTT…!" potong Sakura yg mulai naik pitam.

"Hah, Dari suasana yg seperti ini, aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yg tidak Bagus.." Kata Kakashi dengan nada yg mulai Serius.

"Memang betul, Kakashi. Aku punya misi penting untuk kalian"

_DI TENGAH HUTAN_

"Cih, akhirnya aku tejebak perangkap kalian" Shikamaru terjebak setelah di Bom secara beruntun oleh Deidara. Dan sekarang tangannya sudah terikat kuat.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya, Itachi. Hmm.." kata Deidara yg dari tadi sudah menghabiskan banyak Chakra untuk melawan Shikamaru sendirian.

"Apa kita habisi saja pemuda Nara ini? Heheheheeh…" Kisame sudah meletakkan Pedang 'Hidup' itu ke arah kedua tangan Shikamaru. Untuk menghisap sisa chakranya agar tidak berbuat macam-macam lagi.

"Hmm.. Sungguh merepotkan"

Itachi memegang dahi Shikamaru kemudian Menatap Matanya Tajam…

"Hey, itu kata-kataku!" Shikamaru kesal karena Kalimat Favoritnya di ucapkan Oleh Orang Uchiha itu.

Tak disangka!,Itachi mengeluarkan Doujutsunya. Yaitu Sharingan..

"Tsukyomi?" Shikamaru kaget begitu mengetahui jutsu apa yg dikeluarkan Itachi barusan.

Seketika Shikamaru langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Dan di bawah alam sadar, Shikamaru sudah mulai merasakan 'Neraka' buatan milik Itachi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Jika kita lakukan seperti itu?" Naruto bertanya kepada Itachi.

"Jangan khawatir, ini akan berakhir setelah 2 hari 2 malam.." kata Itachi sambil menghitamkan matanya setelah tadi menggunakan Sharingan..

"Ayo kita lanjutkan sekarang, perjalanan kita masih jauh" Sahut Deidara ke arah 3 orang rekannya.

_RUANGAN HOKAGE_

"A-ap-apaaa?" Sakura terkejut mendengar Berita yg disampaikan Tsunade tersebut.

"Aku bilang!, Naruto ikut Akatsuki dan dia juga berencana untuk mengeluarkan Kyubi dari tubuhnya! Sudahlah, aku menugaskan kalian untuk mencari Naruto dan membawa dia pulang!" Bentak Tsunade yg sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

Air mata Sakura masih mengucur di pipinya, tapi masih saja bisa dibendung oleh kelopak matanya. Sudah cukup dia ditinggal oleh Sasuke, kini Naruto juga turut meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah, Tsunade-sama.. kami menerima misi itu" sahut Kakashi dari belakang Sakura.

"Semuanya, Aku beri nama Team kalian.. Team Konoha. Dan semua pergilah ke gerbang Utama Konoha, kecuali Kakashi. Karena dia Ketuanya di Team ini" kata Tsunade yg sedikit membentak.

"Heheh.. Mendengar Kata Konoha, aku jadi Bersemangat. Gairah Masa Muda!" Kata Guy

Setelah mereka semua telah pergi, kecuali Kakashi. Tsunade memberikan sesuatu kepada Kakashi, Yg berupa Hitai-Ate Konoha. "Berikan kepada Naruto ketika kalian sudah bertemu"

Baiklah kalau itu mau anda, Tsunade-sama"

Kakashi kemudian pergi untuk menyusul Teamnya yg Baru ke arah Gerbang Konoha.

Sedangkan Tsunade duduk di di atas meja kerjanya sambil melamun tentang Naruto, Tapi Kakashi yg mengetahuinya hanya bisa Diam.

_GERBANG UTAMA KONOHA_

Sakura, Sai dan Guy sudah Mempersiapkan kebutuhan selama Misi penting yg baru saja diterimanya dari Kantor Godaime Hokage.

"Aku tak menduga, kalau naruto melakukan hal berbahaya ini" Kata sai ketika sambil sedang menunggu Kakashi datang.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto ikut Akatsuki?"

"Tidak tahu!" sakura hanya menjawab dengan singkat pertanyaan Sai, Pertanda dia masih sedih akan kepergian Naruto.

Kemudian, selang beberapa saat.. Kakashi datang…

_"Wusshhh… Tap!"_

_ "_Maaf telambat!" Kakashi datang dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Akan tetapi tak ada membalasnya. Ketika datang Kakashi mengetahui perasaan Kunoichi yg ada di depan matanya.

Sambil menepuk pundak Sakura, di pun tersenyum dan berkata "Tenang saja, Semua akan kembali baik-baik saja seperti semula" Kata-kata yg pernah terucap oleh Kakashi akhirnya terucap kembali.

Sakura kembali tersenyum dan kemudian membersihkan sisa air matanya yg sudah mengering di Pipi kanan dan kirinya.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _'booomm..!' _7 anjing Ninja muncul dengan kepulan asap yg mengelilingi mereka.

"Yosh!, Ayo kita pergi..!" Kakashi Memberikan aba-aba untuk segera bergerak menuju ke arah Naruto.

Seketika, pengejaran Team Konoha dimulai…..

_To be Continued_

**Menurutku, dari beberapa Chapter yg sebelumnya. Masih kependekan. Dan inilah Obatnya, Chapter Ke-3…! Sekarang sudah waktunya…! Review..! Review..! Review..! Review..! Review..! Review..!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Selamat Datang, Uzumaki!

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Run to Akatsuki**

Presented by Fajeri no Misaki-kun

Original ideas by Fajeri and Annysa

-oo0oo-

**Chapter 4 : Selamat Datang.. Uzumaki!**

Matahari yg dari tadi bersinar kini sudah tenggelam di arah jam 10. Pertanda akan malam menghampiri. Terlihat 3 orang anggota Akatsuki sedang mengitari sebuah api unggun. Dan salah satu anggota yg lainnya tengah bersandar diatas pohon yg tak jauh dari api unggun, dialah Itachi Uchiha. Seorang yg dari dulu memang suka menyendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Bahan peledak, berapa lama lagi kita bisa sampai di markas kalian…!" Gerutu Naruto yg memang tak sabaran sejak dari lahir.

" Setelah melewati 2 gunung dan aliran sungai kematian, kita pasti sampai. Dan siapa yg kau maksud bahan peledak, Hahh?!" Deidara Marah, Author lari..

"Ahahahaahaaa! Bahan peledak katamu? Hwahahhahahaaa!" Kisame tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Ternyata kau lebih memilih dia, Kisame! Seni adalah sesuatu yg meledak dan memberikan kejutan, Hmm..!" terdapat tiga sudut di kening Deidara.

"Heh, sudah-sudah..! kita pergi bukan untuk bertengkar. Sekarang sudah waktunya Tidur" Bentak Naruto yg dari tadi sudah memakai piyama dan topi Tidurnya.

Deidara pun melihat kearah Naruto berdiri.

"Naruto, lepaskan piyamamu itu.. Jika ada anggota(Akatsuki) yg lain melihatmu, mereka tak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu.. Hmm.." Kata Deidara.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto mulai cemberut.

"Menjijikkan tahu…! Hmm.." (Author pingsan di tempat)

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan terpaksa, naruto segera mengganti pakaian malam kesayangannya itu dengan Jubah Akatsuki, seperti Teman-teman barunya itu.

Malam berlarut malam. Dengan ditemani suara burung hantu dan sinar bulan purnama.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Tim Konoha baru saja selesai membuat tenda dan api unggun di pinggir sungai. Semuanya mengelilingi api unggun tersebut, tetapi tidak untuk Sakura. Dia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di dekat sungai serta tak jauh dari Sekitar tenda.

'Naruto, dulu kau yg selalu menjagaku, menolongku dan memberikan aku semangat disaat aku sedih, tak peduli jika kau sendiri juga mengalami nasib yg sama ataupun lebih parah dari yg aku rasakan'

'Meskipun aku terus saja menganggapmu lebih buruk dari pada Sasuke, kau tetap melindungiku, ternyata aku memang egois terhadapmu'

.

.

.

Tetesan air mata pun tak sanggup dibendung olehnya. Tetapi dia tak menghiraukannya. Seolah-olah dia tidak tahu kalau dia telah menangis.

'Maka dari itu, aku sanggup merubah sikapku padamu menjadi lebih baik lagi. Asalkan kau kembali, Naruto..'

"Naruto… Kembalilah.." lirih Sakura ketika menangisi kepergian Si Rambut Kuning, Shinobi asal konoha itu.

"Sakura,,"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Sakura yg kaget langsung melihat ke belakang. Berharap yg barusan menepuk pundaknya ialah sosok yg sejak dari tadi terus ditangisi olehnya.

Tapi ternyata tidak…

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tak menduga bahwa yg menepuk pundaknya ialah Hatake Kakashi, cepat-cepat dia menghapus seluruh air matanya.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei..?, sedang apa kau kesini? Atau jangan-jangan kau barusan mau melihatku berenang dan menguping apa yg aku katakan tadi yah?"

"Ahh.. aku hanya menghawatirkanmu saja" Kakashi langsung mencari tempat untuk duduk. "Hey Sakura, aku mengerti perasaanmu. aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu"

"Sama sepertiku?" Sakura kaget mendengar Kakashi-sensei yg dari dulu selalu tegar kini tengah melamun tiada pasti.

"Ya.. bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari yg kau rasakan sekarang.." Jawab Kakashi yg lesu..

Angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi menembus kulit Sakura yg hampir tak percaya terhadap apa yg Kakashi-sensei katakan tadi..

"Kakashi sensei! Cepat ceritakan itu padaku" Dengan memasang wajah memohon kepada gurunya itu, dia meminta untuk menceritakan masa lalunya yg kelam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Wushhh… Tap,, Wuushhh…_

"Naruto, Kita hampir Sampai di Markas. Jadi, jaga perilaku mu terhadap Pimpinan" Kata Itachi sambil melihat Naruto yang tepat berada di belakangnnya..

"Baiklah, itachi-san.." naruto hanya bisa mengatakan kalimat yg sebenarnya sangat dibenci oleh dia.

30 menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Terlihat hanya sebuah batu besar yg menutupi gua bawah tanah. Dari segi bentuk dan fisik, tempat ini terlihat masih baru. Mungkin dikarenakan oleh penyerangan shinobi desa konoha dan suna yg tengah merebut Gaara kembali beberapa hari yg lalu..

.

.

.

Itachi menutup matanya dan mulai membentuk Rangkaian segel..

"NAGA.. SAPI.. BABI.. TIKUS.. ULAR.. NAGA.." Kemudian, mata sharingannya terbuka dan "KAI.."

Gerbang batu itu tebuka dengan sendirinya, Naruto yg belum berhenti Terkejut pun Tiba-tiba dikagetkan lagi dengan adanya seseorang berambut jabrik warna orange tua..

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Naruto Uzumaki-san.." senyuman sinis yg naruto dapat dari Seseorang Akatsuki..

"S-si-Siapa kau..?" Naruto yg kaget melihat sesosok yg mirip dirinya sudah tepat di depannya.

"Khu.. khu.. khu.., Aku bukan siapa-siapa.. hanya pimpinan sementara untuk Akatsuki.."

"Jadi? Sudah siap akan pengambilan kyubi, Naruto?"

"Baiklah, aku siap kapanpun yg kau mau.." Naruto berkata kepada sosok misterius ini dengan memegang segel yg ada dalam perutnya..

"Itachi.. persiapkan semua untuk pengambilan kyubi…" Kata Pemuda Orange bertindik..

"Baik, Nagato-sama…"

**CHAPTER 4 RAMPUNG DENGAN KETERPAKSAAN… ^^ (Author Ngantuk Berat..!)  
**


	5. Chapter 5v1 : Waktunya beramgkat, Tapi!

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Run to Akatsuki**

Presented by Fajeri no Misaki

Original ideas by Fajeri and Annysa

-oo0oo-

**Chapter 5.v1 : Waktunya Berangkat, Tiba-Tiba...!**

**...**

(Air Terjun Dekat Tempat Kemah Tim Konoha)

"A-apa?! Benarkan yang kau katakan, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura yang kaget mendengar cerita hidup Kakashi, Jounin Tim 7..

"Aku menyesalkan sifat egoisku yang dulu, hingga merenggut nyawa temanku, Obito Uchiha" Raut pilu wajah Kakashi mulai terlihat meskipun tertutup masker yang menyelimuti wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha untuk tak menyerah agar bisa membuat Naruto kembali. Aku tak ingin kejadian yang Obito dan Sasuke pernah alami juga terjadi padaNaruto" Lanjut Kakashi.

'Sa-Sasuke...?' Sakura kemudian tertunduk, lesu.. pilu.. dan juga sedih..

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau memikirkan Sasuke lagi ya?" Kata Kakashi, setengah menebak apa yang di pikirkan gadis berambut Pink tersebut.

"Haahh.. A-Aku Ti-Tidak.. A-Aku..." Sakuragelagapan mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kakashi, Gurunya tersebut..

"Hah, Sudah kuduga..." Kakashi menggelengkan kepala..

"Sakura, ini sudah malam. Cepatlah tidur. Besok kita akan mencari informasi markas Akatsuki yang baru.." Kata Kakashi.

"Yang baru? Apakah kau maksudkan itu, Kakashi sensei? Bukankah kita sudah menghancurkan markasnya?"

"Hei, jika hanya menghancurkan markasnya Akatsuki akan hilang, huh?"

"Mm.. betul juga kau Kakashi..."

"Sudahlah, cepatlah tidur Sakura.." Kata Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan 'Icha-Icha Paradise', Buku porno favorit Kakashi yang Naruto berikan ketika Naruto baru datang ke Konoha.

'Semoga dengan buku ini, aku bisa mengenang Naruto kembali. Hmmph..' Gumam Kakashi sambil membuka Buku porno itu..

.

.

.

.

.

(Markas Akatsuki)

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto?" Kata seorang pria yang diduga bernama Nagato. (masih Diduga saja..)yang tengah duduk dihadapan Pemuda berambut Kuning asal konoha itu.

"Menurut informasi, para jinchuriki akan mati ketika Bijju sudah dilepaskan dalam dirinya? Apakah itu benar?"

"APA AKU AKAN MATI..!?" Lanjut Naruto dengan nada keras.

"Khu.. Khu.. Khu... Kau tak akan mati. Sebab, Klan Uzumaki mempunyai kelebihan dalam hal ini.."

"Kelebihan? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi tanda keheranan.

"Klan Uzumaki mempunyai Chakra yang sangat besar. Ketika jinchuriki dikeluarkan, masih ada sisa Chakra di dalam tubuhmu. Sehingga, dirimu tak akan mati semudah itu" Kata Nagato(Diduga) sambil menutup bagian bawah wajah dengan salah satu tangannya..

"Chakra yang besar? Berarti yang dikatakan kakashi-sensei benar.."

.

.

.

.

.

Zetsu putih tiba-tiba datang dengan keadaan wajah tegang. Menandakan bahwa dia tengah kelelahan..

"Kau ken-" tiba tiba pembicaraan "_nagato"_ dipotong oleh Zetsu.

"Aku melihat Tim dari desa Konoha di arah jam 9! Dan diantara mereka ada Kakashi Hatake, Si Sharingan!"

_"Nagato"_ pun melirik naruto..

"Apakah kau yang memanggil mereka, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto yang kaget akan perkataan pria itu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei, bicara apa kau? Aku tak mungkin memanggil mereka! Buat apa aku memanggil mereka jika sudah jelas apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadap semua orang di Konoha suatu saat nanti..!"

Nagato menghela nafas..

"Huft, ya sudah.. kita ladeni saja mereka semua. Naruto, ini tugas pertamamu. Kita hadapi mereka semua bersama si Tobi. Ini untuk membuktikan bahwa perkataanmu itu benar.."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu.." Nagato, Naruto dan Tobi bergegas keluar dari Markas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Tempat kemah Tim Konoha)

Guy, Sakura dan Sai terlihat sedang menyiapkan tas bawaannya. Sementara Kakashi masih sibuk membaca serial 'Icha-Icha Paradise' yang sudah dari tadi malam dibacanya.

"Hei Kakashi, apa kau sudah siap?" Kata Guy sambil merapikan beberapa lembar gulungan kecil. (Author tak tahu apa isi gulungan itu..)

"Iya, sebentar lagi" jawab Kakashi dengan nada Santai.

"Hey, Ayolah.. Gairah masa mudaku mengalir deras melalui mataku yang membara!" Lagi-lagi Guy 'mengeluarkan' Api di kedua matanya.

"Sudahlah, tujuan kita dalam misi ini bukan untuk beradu" Kata Kakashi sambil menutup Buku serial porno tersebut. "Lagi pula, kita harus segera mencari Naruto dan mencegah Akatsuki untuk mengambil Kyubi"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara rintihan serta banyaknya burung berterbangan menjauhi suara yang dapat memekikan telinga tersebut.

Kakashi langsung menoleh kearah suara tersebut.. "Sai..!" kata Kakashi.

"Mengerti.." Seseorang yang merasa memiliki nama tersebut langsung bergerak, seolah-olah paham apa yang dimaksud Kakashi..

.

.

.

.

**SIAPA YG BERTERIAK TADI? Apakah Shikamaru yang menderita akibat TSUKYOMI dari Itachi Uchiha atau Naruto yang tengah berusaha mencabut Kyubi dari tubuhnya dengan bantuan Akatsuki?**

** (Kita tunggu kelanjutannya Chapter 5.v2)**


	6. Chapter 5V2 : Sebuah Pemikiran!

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Run to Akatsuki**

Presented by Fajeri no Misaki

Original ideas by Fajeri and Annysa

-oo0oo-

**Chapter 5.v2 : Sebuah Pemikiran!**

**...**

Arkkkhhhh...!

.

.

.

Suara rintihan tersebut semakin bertambah keras disaat Sai bergerak mencari tahu asal dari suara tersebut. Dari asal suaranya, sepertinya Sai sama sekali tidak mengetahui pemilik suara rintihan itu.

.

_Tap!_

.

.

Ketika Sai berhenti dan melihat dari atas dahan pohon, nampak sesosok pemuda mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang tangan kanannya. Tanpa disuruh pun, si wajah pucat itu menghampiri serta memapahnya ke tempat yang teduh.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Hah!, kau ini bagaimana?! Sudah jelas-jelas tanganku sakit masih menayakan yang seperti itu? Apalagi ditambah dengan ekspresimu yang tersenyum seperti sedang berusaha mengejekku" balasnya sambil memegang tangan kanannya dan melihat ke arah samping.

"Hmm" Sai yang terus tersenyum, membuat pemuda itu tepancing emosinya dan hendak ingin memukul kepala Sai.

"Huwaaahh! Dasar bajing-.. Arrrkkkhhh! Sakit..!" kata pemuda tersebut sambil memegang tangan kanan yang sakit.

.

Tangan Sai kemudian mengambil sesuatu di tas kecil yang terletak di pinggang kanannya, yang dia ambil ternyata adalah Pocket medis berukuran mini yang sebenarnya digunakan untuk keperluan misi.

"Ini.." kata Sai dengan menyerahkan Sebuah Pocket medis kepada pemuda yang terluka tersebut.

"Hei, dasar Baka..! Bagaimana bisa aku memegangnya? Kau tidak lihat jika tanganku seperti ini?"

Akhirnya, Sai memutuskan untuk membawa pemuda tersebut ke tempat kakashi berada. Diboponglah pemuda tersebut menggunakan punggungnya, kali ini tidak dengan meloncat-loncat di atas pohon melainkan berlari dari atas tanah.

(Skip...)

.

.

_"Sinyal S! Kakashi-sensei.."_

Kakashi , Sakura dan Guy(Gai) pun keluar dari Jutsu "Doton Doryuheki"nya yang baru saja dia buat di bawah tanah. Berjaga-jaga jika yang tadi mejerit dan merintih kesakitan tersebut adalah perangkap musuh.  
"Ternyata kau masih ingat Kode yang aku berikan kepada kalian semua, terutama kau, Sai", Lanjut dia sambil memulihkan chakranya.

"Hah, percuma saja kau mengeluarkan chakra dengan sia-sia, Kakashi!. Lebih baik kau kumpulkan tenaga dan chakramu untuk bertanding denganku nanti sepulang Misi", Pemuda tua yang bernama Might Guy tersebut tersenyum dengan menunjukan giginya. (Dan jangan lupa, Silaunya.. *Cling!*)

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda, Guy-sensei! Kita punya Misi untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dan Shikamaru!", Bentak Sakura.

Pemuda yang dibopong Sai tiba-tiba kaget..  
"Shikamaru? Apakah yang kalian maksud adalah pemuda dengan rambut yang diikat ke belakang?"

"Darimana kau tahu?", kata Sakura yang kaget mendengarnya.

"Hey, jangan kaget seperti itu.. Aku hanya tahu dari penduduk di desaku kalau ada pemuda berambut panjang terikat ke belakang dan juga memakai hitai ate Konoha, sama seperti kalian. Apakah kalian benar-benar sedang mencarinya?", jawab Pemuda tersebut dengan entengnya.

"Hmm.. tapi sebelumnya siapa dan dari mana asal dirimu?", tanya kakashi dengan nada ingin meyakinkan.

" Hehe.. Perkenalkan namaku _Shinyo Kurosakhi_ dari Desa Mokuzaigakure (Desa Kayu tersembunyi). Berbeda dari kalian, aku bukan termasuk Shinobi. Aku hanya tukang kayu yang hanya lewat tapi tiba-tiba ada babi hutan menyerangku dan menerkam tanganku. Hah, untunglah aku dapat bebas dari babi hutan itu", Kata Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Shinyo tersebut sambil mempelihatkan tangannya yang mulai diperban oleh Sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Desa Mokuzai gakure itu dimana?", bisik Sakura kepad Kakashi. Kakashi pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

"Desa Mokuzai adalah desa tersembunyi yang terletak di arah jam 8 dari utara Konoha. Didirikan oleh Hokage Ketiga, Hiruzen Sarutobi untuk menampung penduduk Konoha yang semakin hari semakin banyak. Untuk keamanan karena sama sekali tidak dijaga para Shinobi kita, desa ini sangat dirahasiakan dan hanya para Jounin, Hokage dan para petinggi Konoha yang tahu. Tapi sudah terlanjur kukatakan padamu,jadi tolong rahasiakan. Dan maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara barusan..", Kata Kakashi sambil terlihat sedikit tersenyum setelah menjelaskan detailnya.

.

"Um.. Kakashi sensei, tunggu apa lagi. Cepat kita susul Shikamaru sekarang juga!", Sahut Sakura yang sudah bersiap-siap pergi.

"Hey Sakura! Pertama-tama, Sembuhkan dia dulu..", kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke belakang, ke arah Shinyo Kurosaki dengan ibu jari kanannya.

"O'-oh iya.. Hehehe, maaf", jawab sakura dengan _tampangtidakpunyadosa_.

.

.

(Desa Sunagakure)

'Naruto, kau lah yang menyadarkan aku dari kebencian dan dendam. Tapi kenapa kau yang melanggar semua perkataanmu itu?', Gumam Sang Kazekage, Sabaku no Garra di atas kantornya sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya. Dibelakang dirinya, tampak dua orang shinobi yang bernama Kankuro dan Temari.

"Garra, apakah kau akan tetap mengirim bantuan untuk mencari Naruto?", Kata Kankuro.

"Apakah sebaiknya kita mencarinya sendiri?", Tambah Temari.

"Masalah Naruto adalah masalah intern Desa Konoha, Jadi kita tidak punya hak untuk mencarinya sendiri tanpa persetujuan Hokage. Untuk itu, kita dan para ninja Konoha akan bersama-sama mencari dan membawa pulang Naruto ke Konoha secepatnya. Jangan sampai Kyubi yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto diambil Akatsuki", Jawab Garra sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

(Desa Konoha, Mansion Hyuga)

_Dulu kau tunjukan semangatmu_

_Membuat hati yang sedih ini menjadi berarti_

_Dulu kau hangatkan pikiranku_

_Hingga entah kenapa aku dapat menyukaimu_

_Tapi kenapa sekarang kau hianati perkataanmu?_

_Kau buat Harapanku menjadi sunyi.._

_._

Hinata duduk diatas atap rumahnya sambil melihat bintang dan bulan yang bersinar. Tak seperti biasanya, wajahnya yang kemarin terlihat cerah dan bersinar kini menjadi kusut dan penuh dengan air mata..

"Naruto-kun, Kenapa?"

.

.

(Desa Mokuzai)

"Hm-Hm, jadi begitu.. Kau terkena Tsukyomi Itachi lalu ada orang yang melihatmu di hutan", Sahut Kakashi.

"Yap, ugh! tapi gara-gara itu lah aku sekarang tahu kelemahan mata Mangekyo Itachi", Jawab Shikamaru dengan memegang lehernya.

.

"Benarkah?! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentang hal itu?", kata Guy, Si guru alis tebal.

.

.

(Markas Akatsuki)

Terlihat Naruto dengan Deidara berada di tempat pertemuan anggota akatsuki, tetapi lain dari hari kemarin, yang ada di tempat tersebut hanyalah Pain 'Yahiko', Itachi, dan tentunya Naruto beserta Deidara.

"Pengambilan Kyubi terpaksa kita tunda karena untuk membuktikan, Sudah sejauh manakah kesetiaanmu pada Akatsuki..", Sahut Pain dengan suara datarnya  
"Apakah kau mulai mencurigaiku, dattebayo?", Kata Naruto.

"Tidak juga... Tapi untuk membuktikan keinginanmu itu, aku berencana untuk memberikan misi untukmu"

"Apa itu?", dengan suara yang terlihat tak peduli, naruto menlanjutkan perkataannya. "Apakah itu misi penculikan?"

"Sedikit mendekati pada misi penculikan, akan tetapi target yang kita culik adalah Jhinchuriki sepertimu", Sahut Pain. "Apa kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud, Naruto?"

.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam tanpa seribu kata terucap olehnya, suasana heningpun menyelimuti seluruh ruangan itu.

.

.

'Jika bijju yang belum dtangkap akatsuki itu adalah rokubi, hachibi dan… Kyubi, jadi kemungkinannya adalah…', Naruto mulai berpikir keras. 'mungkinkah rokubi? Ataukah hachibi?'

"kenapa kalu melamun disaat seperti ini, hmm?!", perkataan Deidara pun mengagetkan Naruto.

.

"Umm.. jadi, siapa target kita kali ini..?", Naruto pun angkat bicara.

…

Pain pun mejawabnya…

"Tentu saja, Nukenin dari desa Kiri, Utakata. Jinchuriki Rokubi.."

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Maaf, masih terlalu pendek fic-nya... hehehe *tampang tak punya dosa*


	7. Chapter 6 : Sang Sensei Bergerak!

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto Run to Akatsuki

Presented by Fajeri no Misaki

Original ideas by Fajeri and Annysa

-oo0oo-

Chapter 5.v1 : Sang Sensei Bergerak...!

"Kali ini tuan tak bisa memaksakan diri hanya dengan obat-obatan itu saja, kini saatnya anda harus melakukan Jutsu terlarang itu lagi"

"Khukhukhukhu.. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengulur waktu, karena aku telah menyempurnakan Jutsu terlarang itu. Dengan ini aku dapat menggunakannya secara Abadi. Dan Sharingan akan menjadi milikku selamanya.. Haahahahahahaa.."

"Hahh, terserah tuan sajalah. Aku akan membuatkan obat lagi untuk tuan"

.

.

.

Percakapan antara Orochimaru dengan kabuto berlangsung singkat. Sedangkan Seseorang tengah berada di depan kamar milik Orochimaru dengan bersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk dan melipatkan kedua tangannya.

Kabuto melihat ke belakang tempat pintu kamar Orochimaru yang masih tertutup, "Hey, kau boleh masuk sekarang!"

Seseorang yang tengah bersandar di dinding luar itu pun membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Terlihat sesosok pemuda berumur sekitar 17 tahun yang memiliki rambut yang mirip dengan '_Buntut Ayam' _dan mata berwarna hitam pekat kebiru-biruan, memakai Baju mirip Kimono ditambah aksen lambang klan Uchiha di punggungnya. Dialah pemuda yang memiliki nama "UCHIHA SASUKE".

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Khukhukhu... Seperti biasanya, kau selalu tidak sopan denganku"

"Langsung saja keintinya!", Sasuke terlihat sedikit menggertak Orochimaru yang masih di atas ranjangnya.

"Hmm, apa kemarin kau sempat mendengar desas-desus kalau salah satu anggota ninja Konoha bergabung dalam Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu?", Perlahan kening Sasuke mengkerut, pertanda dia mulai serius. Didalam pikirannya, Sasuke berusaha mengingat kembali masa lalu untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari, Tiba-tiba...

"Itachi..!"

.

"Hehehehee.. Dari perkataanmu tadi sudah bisa kupastikan bahwa kau sudah mengetahui apa itu Akatsuki, Benar kan?"

" Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku hari ini? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Apa kau tahu, bahwa anggota Shinobi yang bergabung bersama Akatsuki itu adalah... Naruto!"

Sasuke kaget mendengarnya, tapi sesaat kemudian dia pun bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan merubahnya mejadi sedia kala, Dingin.

.

.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku akan memberimu misi..."

Orochimaru pun memberikan misi Rahasia kepada Salah satu keturunan Uchiha tersebut.

"Hn, baiklah..", Kata Sasuke tanda mengerti.

'khukhukhu.. Mungkin inilah misi terakhirmu di dunia ini, Sasuke', pikir Orochimaru.

.

.

.

(Mokuzaigakure)

Di pinggir desa, tampak para anggota tim Konoha beserta salah satu pemuda yang menyukai permainan Shogi ini, Nara Shikamaru. Tengah bersiap-siap pergi untuk menjalankan misi, tapi tidak untuk Shikamaru..

.

"Shikamaru, meskipun kau berada di tingkat Jounin seperti aku, tapi kepulihanmu jauh diutamakan. Untuk itu.. aku perintahkan kalian, Sakura dan Guy untuk mengantarnya pulang ke Konoha. Lagipula dia masih belum sanggup untuk pergi sendiri", ujar Kakashi sambil mengecek hitai-atenya.

"Hah! Apa kau bilang Kakashi!? Untuk apa mengantar seorang Jounin seperti dia hingga yang mengantarnya sampai dua orang...!?", sahut Guy dengan menunjuk kearah Shikamaru.

"Hah sungguh merepotkan.. Aku terpaksa diantar oleh mereka berdua. Dan salah satu di antaranya adalah kembaran dari Tsunade-sama. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti?", Gumam Shikamaru sambil melirik kearah Sakura.

"Woi..! Diamlah!", Bentakan Sakura membuat Shikamaru menjadi Panas-Dingin.

"Ma-maafkan aku Tsunade-sama.. Eh, Sakura", Keringat mengucur di sekujur tubuh Shikamaru.

"Hoahh... Menyebalkan, Rasakakan ini!", Pukulan dari Sakura membuat Shikamaru terpental dan terkapar seketika. Semua yang melihat mereka langsung Panas-Dingin, sama yang dirasakan Shikamaru sebelumnya.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian, Keadaan kembali seperti semula..

"Tapi, apa yang diucapkan Guy sensei tadi itu benar! Lantas, kenapa...?", Sakura terlihat membela ucapan Si guru _'Hijau'_ tadi.

"Ada yang harus aku pastikan. Nah.. Guy, aku mengandalkanmu!", Kakashi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Hoho.. Baiklah, Serahkan saja kepadaku!", Guy nampak sangat percaya diri.

.

.

Diperjalanan mencari Markas Akatsuki, Kakashi dan Sai terlihat berbincang tentang rencana baru yang akan dilakukannya dengan bantuan Sai. Apakah yang akan direncanakannya?

.

"Mmm.. Apa kau yakin akan melakukannya, Kakashi sensei?", Kata Sai yang berbicara dari depan Kakashi.

"..."

Kakashi hanya terdiam..

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu, Kakashi sensei", Gumam Sai dengan pandangan matanya masih tetap melihat ke belakang, menatap Kakashi..

.

.

(Hutan yang masih diwilayah kekuasaan Negara Hi)

"Odama Rasengan..!"

.

_Duuuaaaaarrrrrrr...!_

.

.

.

"Guakkhhhh!"

"Ada apa ini?! Kenapa seluruh gelembung milikku tidak mempan terhadapnya?"

.

"Heheh, kurasa aku yang akan menang..!"

Naruto terlihat belum puas mengalahkan Jinchuriki Rokubi, Utakata. Yang saat itu sudah tak berdaya menghadapi Odama Rasengan milik Naruto.

"K-kau kenapa? Padahal ki-kita adalah s-sesama Ji-jinchuriki?", ucapan Utakata yang tampak terbata-bata sambil memegang bagian yang terkena Jutsu Naruto tersebut.

"Ini tak ada urusannya denganmu.. heehhh", Naruto menunjukan tawa sinisnya pada Utakata dengan tangannya membentuk Rasengan. Yang hendak menyerang Utakata kembali.

"Hyaaahhh! Matilah kau!"

.  
_Wussshhhh!_

_Tapp!_

.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jika dia mati maka misi kita akan gagal", Itachi memegang tangan Naruto yang sedang menggunakan Rasengan. Dan Jutsu milik Yondaime Hokage tersebut pun lenyap tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto sendiri. Hal itu membuat Naruto kaget..

"Cih, Baiklah..", Naruto pun berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari si Pembantai klan Uchiha ini.

"Hmm, Keinginan membunuhmu ternyata cukup besar juga yahh?", Deidara akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Naruto yang tadinya berjalan akhirnya terdiam dan melirik dengan tatapan _ingin membunuh_ kepada Deidara.

"Hei, santai saja bung... Hmm..", Jawab Deidara dengan angkuhnya.

.

"Untuk mencegah agar dia tidak berteriak saat kita bawa. Aku akan menanamkan GeJutsuku padanya", Itachi mengeluarkan douJutsunya, Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto yang melihat perlakuan Itachi kepada Utakata pun berpikir, 'Mungkinkah karena itu, Rasenganku yang tadi menjadi lenyap?'

.

Pada akhirnya mereka bersiap-siap untuk membawa Utakata kembali ke Markas.

Ketika mereka sedang bergegas untuk pergi, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Ebisu dengan salah satu murid kesayangannya, yaitu Konohamaru.

.

.

"Naruto nii-chan? Kenapa kakak ada disini? Lalu siapa mereka?!", Konohamaru terkejut karena mendapati Naruto berada disitu.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini, Konohamaru?", Ebisu datang menghampiri dan melihat didepan matanya "Na-naruto-kun?"

.

"Aku melihat ada keributan di sekitar sini. Dan aku menemukan kakak di sini juga. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kak?", Konohamaru meminta penjelasan. Akan tetapi yang ditanya malah menunduk dan terdiam.

"Konohamaru-kun! Naruto sekarang bukanlah anggota Shinobi Konoha lagi dan dia sudah memilih jalannya sendiri!", teriak Ebisu dari belakang Konohamaru berada sekarang.

"Apa maksud sensei?", Konohmaru tampak kebingungan.

"Hehehehh.. Kau sungguh terlau na'if, Konohamaru!", Senyuman sinis Naruto membuat Konohamaru tampak ketakutan.

"Dia sekarang adalah Anggota Akatsuki, yaitu Nukenin Kelas-S yang sangat berbahaya. Dan sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, Konohamaru-kun!", Kata Ebisu sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Nukenin Kelas-S? Akatsuki?", Gumam Konohamaru mencoba tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba!

.

.

"Terima ini, Konohamaru!", Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah menyiapkan Jutsunya.

'Aku juga tak mau kalah!' "Terima ini juga Naruto nii-chan!", Konohamaru juga sedang menyiapkan Jutsunya juga.

.

.

Seketika, mereka berdua pun sama-sama berlari. Meskipun Ebisu telah mencoba untuk mencegahnya, tapi dihadang oleh Deidara.

"Diamlah! Jangan menganggu mereka.. Atau aku akan membunuhmu! Hmm..", Sahut Deidara mengancam.

.

Dan hal itu pun terjadi..

.

.

.

"Odama Rasengan!" "Rasengan!"

.

Mereka berdua saling menekan dari masing-masing Jutsu mereka. Sekalipun itu adalah jutsu yang sama, akan tetapi memiliki level yang berbeda. Seketika, tanah dan bebatuan disekitar mereka pun terangkat mengikuti gerakan dari kedua Rasengan tersebut. Dan daerah disekitarnya menjadi area Gempa bumi.

.

"Konohamaru-kun!", Ebisu terlihat menjerit memanggil murid kesayangannya.

Konohamaru terpental di sekitar 5meter dari tempat mereka beradu Rasengan.

.

Naruto beserta Deidara yang masih mengangkat tubuh Utakata dan Itachi mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu, kita masih be-belum seles-sai!", Konohamaru masih bisa bangkit dari sakitnya saat terpental tadi. Tiba-tiba Itachi datang dan mengaktifkan doujutsunya, Mangekyo Sharingan, membuat Ebisu dan Konohamaru menjadi terdiam tampa sepatahkata pun.

.

_Deg!_

"_A-apaitu?Sharingan kah?_

.

.

.

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan...

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada mereka barusan?", Naruto mulai bertanya.

"Tenang saja, mereka akan kehilangan kesadaran untuk sementara selama 4 jam, tetapi aku tidak akan menyiksa mereka", kata Itachi Sambil tersenyum kosong.

"...", Dan lagi-lagi, Naruto kembali terdiam sambil menghadap ke depan.

.

.

.

(Didepan Gerbang Konoha)

Sakura bersama dengan Guy sekarang telah tiba di Konoha. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka berdua berlari menuju arah Rumah sakit Konoha. Kebetulan disana Shizune tengah memeriksa beberapa pasien, karena hari ini adalah jadwal pemeriksaan rutin mingguan baginya.

"Shizune-san!", teriak Sakura hingga membuat para pengunjung lainnya menatap kearahnya.

"Hei, dimana kau?!", Guy melanjutkan teriakan Sakura.

Orang yang dimaksud langsung menoleh kearah datangnya kedua suara tersebut.

"Eh?!, Ada apa kalian lari-lari menemuiku?", Shizune langsung menghentikan pemeriksaannya pada salah satu pasien.

.

.

.

.

.

(Kantor Hokage)

"Aku ingin kau mengijinkanku untuk menjemput Naruto sekarang"

"Kenapa kau ikut menjemputnya juga? Padahal aku sudah mengirimkan Tim Konoha?", Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Karena sejahat apapun dia, dia tetaplah muridku", Orang yang bernama Jiraiya tersebut kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah mau mengijinkanmu. Apa kau tak tahu bahwa keadaan semakin genting seperti ini?! Kau jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini!"

"Aku tahu, tapi sebagai gurunya. Jika aku gagal mendidiknya, aku merasa bahwa aku adalah pecundang sama seperti dulu"

"Tapi ini berbeda dari yang dulu! Dan yang paling terpenting adalah Terwujudnya suatu keseimbangan dan kedamaian", ucap Tsunade menatap si Petapa Mesum tersebut. Lagi-lagi Jiraiya tersenyum kembali.

"Sekecil apapun itu, tetap akan kucari Kedamaian itu. Aku tak akan pernah Menyerah!", Perkataan yang dikatakan Jiraiya tersebut pun membuat Tsunade bergetar dan terdiam, membisu..

"Jadi, Bagaimana? Mau menizinkanku apa tidak?", lalu Jiraiya membelakangi Tunade dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Jika masih tidak boleh, aku akan tetap memaksa"

.

.

"Tunggu!", sahut Tsunade angkat bicara.

"Hmm?"

"Baiklah, Kau boleh pergi. Tapi aku berpesan padamu.. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik", Entah mengapa Tsunade berkata seperti itu.

"Heheh.. Oke!, aku akan pergi sekarang juga!", Raut muka Jiraiya terlihat tampak senang mendengar persetujuan Tsunae atas dirinya.

'Hati-hati', Lirih Tsunade...

.

.

To Be Continued...

DAN PADA AKHIRNYA CERITA INI MENEMBUS CHAPTER 6. CUKUP SUSAH JUGA DALAM MEMBUAT CERITA INI. YAHH... ITU DIKARENAKAN BANYAKNYA RUTINITAS YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN PADA BULAN JANUARI 2013 INI.. OKE, REVIEWNYA MANA?!


End file.
